The primary aim of this application is to expand state-based capacity for occupational health surveillance in New Hampshire, with a focus on integrating occupational health into mainstream public health through emphasis on intervention and prevention. Summary objectives: 1. Assess the extent and severity of workplace Injuries, illnesses, deaths, hazards and/or exposures a. Collect, analyze, and Interpret a minimum of 15 of the core occupational health indicators, b. address the utility and limitations of existing data sources for collecting and analyzing occupational illnesses and injuries, c. expand surveillance activities to include analysis of unconventional data sources from other agencies and organizations, and d. develop methodology and capacity for enhanced occupational health surveillance. 2. Identify workers and occupations at greatest risk through data collection of industry, occupation, and work status. 3. Develop research and prevention (program) policies based on lessons learned from the results of the following pilot projects: a. Collection of workers' compensation data in the All Payer Claims Database (APOD), b. Data linkage - Emergency Medical Services and Hospital Discharge Data for all injury surveillance, c. Breastfeeding rates and worksite lactation policies, d. Vaccination rates of healthcare personnel and workplace influenza policies, e. Elevated adult blood lead levels (Adult Blood Lead Epidemiology and Surveillance Program). The results of each study will inform business and industry priority setting policy activities and could lead to stronger adoption of prevention and employee wellness strategies across public health sectors. In addition to in-depth analysis, methods will be developed that other states can adopt as part of an enhanced occupational health surveillance system. 4. Expand outreach and dissemination 5. A continuous performance review (evaluation) of the accomplishments and impact of surveillance activities.